Hearts Change
by x-Eme-x
Summary: All human. Bella Swan is getting back to life after having a heart transplant, and she is different; cold hearted and never smiling. When Edward Cullen first sees her, it’s like love at first site. Can he get Bella to open her heart?
1. Unlike any other

**Bella Swan is getting back to life after having a heart transplant, and she is different; cold hearted and never smiling. When Edward Cullen first sees her, it's like love at first site. Can he get Bella to open her heart? All human.**

**So this new story just kind of came too me, and it's always interesting to do plots were Edward and the Cullen's are human. So here we go I hope you like it.**

**It's not a very dramatic story, more Edward getting Bella to open her heart with a little romance. In this story the gang is in their senior year of high school and all are aged eighteen. Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie are all Carlisle and Esme's children and how there all eighteen (Well since this is fiction- Edward was born first, then Esme got pregnant again two-months later with the Twins). They were all born in the same year.**

**Also I'm not a big fan of Bella's truck so I'm having her drive a vehicle of my own choice in this story.**

**In this Bella's relationship with her mom is not all that great, more of that will be revealed later, I just don't want any confusion her at the beginning. Also there is a lot of detail in the beginning, but gets to more talking mid chapter.**

Chapter one: Unlike any other

* * *

'_This is Renee please leave a message.'_

"Hey mom it's Bella, you wanted me to call you when the plane took off, and everything is all good, I guess I'll call you again before the plane lands."

My mother had told me to call her when the plane took off. She was not very happy with her seventeen year old daughter being on plane by herself, but I should have known that she would not answer her phone. Chances are that she was being kept busy with my half siblings; Olivia was three years old, and Evan was about two months.

They were mostly the reason that I was heading to Forks to live with my father, Charlie. My sibling's father is minor league baseball player and is only home to sleep, and mom never has time for herself with work, Phil, and the kids.

Also eight months ago I had heart transplant surgery, and my life was now just getting back on track, but with the busy and crazy lifestyle I was living my doctor basically demanded I needed _peace and quiet_, and to still take things easy so I'm heading to Forks. Forks would definitely bring so peace and quiet. A small town that rained everyday, my father was the police chief but promised to keep work away from home but with his job he said he'd be gone by the time I woke up for school and would not get home till a little past regular dinner time.

The plane ride was long but I kept busy with books and my Ipod. I called Renee a half-hour before landing and she was not in the best mood. I woke her up from a nap that in result woke up Evan. The conversation lasted less then a minute and she hung up before I could even say goodbye.

I knew deep inside that she was ecstatic to be rid of me, but the least she could have done was say goodbye.

* * *

"You did not bring much." Charlie was referring to the fact that I brought I back pack, two duffle bags, and two suit cases. Since this was a permanent move I think he expected me to bring more.

"Renee is shipping the rest of my stuff, this is just the essentials."

Charlie dropped the rest of my stuff in my new room, which was fairly furnished. It had a bed with a blue comforter; it had a desk, a stand next to the bed, a lamp, a chair for the desk, a lounge chair, there was even a small TV and DVD player, a dresser, small closet, and one window.

"Well I'll let you get settled, I'm ordering a pizza, you like anything specific?"

"I don't care. I'm not a picky eater."

"Okay." He said before leaving me to unpack. I was done in less than an hour and the pizza had arrived. Charlie and I each got pizza and went our separate ways. He went to the TV to watch basketball and I retreated to my room and watched re-runs. I had not even been here a full day but I kind of felt like I was back in Phoenix. When I was not helping Renee with the kids, everyone in the house was more spread out. Here it was more quiet, and I would definitely have more time too myself. I think I could get use to it.

I had watched six re-runs then Charlie came upstairs making an attempt at conversation. He asked about any precautions with my heart, asked about Renee, and then we discussed school. He had me registered but since tomorrow was a Thursday he said I could wait till Monday to get started; The was no need in avoiding it since I already lost so much time because of the heart transplant plus Mondays were never good days to be at school. Then Charlie surprised me, he took me out to the garage and parked next to his vehicle was a used Jeep Liberty Sport. It was about three years old but in really good condition. I did not have a car back in Phoenix and was extremely grateful. I told Charlie "Thank You" about fifty times and things went south when he attempted to hug me. I just was not a big hugging person; he seemed disappointed but admitted he was not much of a hugger either.

After explaining the directions of how to get too the school I went back upstairs for a shower. I would sleep in tomorrow morning for the jet lag was setting in now.

When I undressed I did what I always did; avoiding eye contact with the scar on my chest, if I looked at it I would either get angry or upset. I had never really accepted the heart transplant or even thanked it. When I was told I'd would need a heart transplant I constantly wondered, why me? What have I done wrong? Why do I need this surgery? I also knew that the heart was the main part of the body and felt wrong having to take someone else's. I felt wrong in so many ways but now I was just not happy.

* * *

Finding my way to the school was fairly easy, but of course I was not prepared for anything. Prepared for the fact that just about every student in the parking lot was staring at me – after all I was new. I was not prepared to get lost in finding the main office, and not prepared for the cold weather. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a black short sleeve shirt – it was my usual ensemble in Phoenix – and a pair of Converse.

When I did finally find the office the receptionist rambled on about me being the chief's daughter, then I finally said something and she gave me my schedule and locker number. I found my way around a little easier; luckily there was not anyone at my row of lockers. I had finished packing my back pack when I realized I was not alone. Someone – whose locker was right next to mine – began rustling through their locker. I chanced a peek, and standing next too me was (and I could not believe I was thinking this) the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen, so cute that I might need another heart transplant. He had the physique of a Greek god, but he was also much built and in good shape, he had green eyes and bronze like hair. I looked away for it would be that last time I really looked at him. I had met and known many guys like him and they were all conceited jerks.

I returned to my back pack where I was working on a zipper that would not zip. I pulled forward and backward a few times before finally jerking it, I lost grip of my back pack and it hit the floor with my pens and pencils spilling out.

"DAMN IT!" I cursed a little loudly catching my neighbor's attention, who of course had to engage me in conversation.

"Here let me help you, you must be the chief's daughter." He said nicely and grabbed some of my pencils.

"Yep that's me." Now I was annoyed; I don't think I could take a day of being called 'The Chiefs daughter'.

I grabbed the rest of my stuff and stood up to put them in my locker. My neighbor stood up too and handed me the rest of my pencils.

"Thanks," I said hoarsely. I grabbed my stuff for class, closed my locker, and began to walk to my first class. And my neighbor followed.

"Hey wait," He yelled, and ran in front of me.

"I'm Edward." He extended his hand out and I stared at it. This was unexpected; I did not know anyone in high school who shook hands or helped someone pick up there stuff off the floor. I did not shake hands either.

"Uh, I don't shake hands."

"Oh that's okay-"I really needed to find my class before the bell rings, I did not exactly have time for small talk. Satisfied with his answer I side stepped Edward and began my walk again, but Edward was not finished. This time he stayed by my side and walked my pace.

"I didn't get your name."

"Isabella, preferably Bella." I said while pulling out my schedule.

"So what's your first class?" He asked eagerly.

I could come out and tell him that I don't have time for small talk but I guess maybe he could help me find my first class room. I really examined my schedule for the first time and groaned. Biology. Lately I had been finding myself not to be a morning person at times, and having Biology first hour was not conducive too anything.

"Biology," I stated.

"Perfect!" He seemed excited. "That's my first class too. Just take right at the next hallway and it's the third classroom on the left."

So I did, while keeping focus on my schedule. Which Edward noticed also; we had five out of six classes together (Which he seemed happy about). We got too the room and Edward held the door open for me, and even introduced me to the teacher – he was quite the gentleman, I had never met one of those. So I was not sure how to feel when ironically my assigned seat was next Edward.

* * *

EPOV

"I heard the Chief's daughter will be starting at our school this week." I decided to make some conversation on our ride too school. On a school week Monday's just sucked, and everyone was usually quiet and tired on the way too school. Sometimes I just hated the silence. So, I brought up something that was surely to wake up Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"Oh, yeah that should be interesting. The daughter of a police chief." He was talking like it was the worst thing in the world.

"Don't pass to judgment. We don't know who she is, but I think I remember her from kindergarten." Rosalie joined in the conversation.

"Me too, I bet she's hot!" That earned Emmett a slap upside the head from Rosalie.

"Ow… I'm just stating a fact babe you know I only have eyes for you."

"Hey do you mind not getting so gushy with my twin sister."

"Get over it dude."

Jasper was convinced that with Rosalie and himself being twins that they shared some special connection, so he did not want be witness to anything of her romantic relationships but I agreed with him; Rosalie is the youngest – my little sister and it was in an older brothers nature to feel like that.

We continued on with casual conversation through the rest of the ride. Once to school, Rosalie and Emmett took off, and Jasper met up with his girlfriend: Alice. Sometimes I was glad when we all split up, cause I was usually a fifth wheel but at the same time I did not like being alone. Emmett always made comments about me needing to get a girlfriend, but I had not found a girl I really liked. That was until I met my locker neighbor.

When I saw her at the locker I knew she had to be the new student – The Chief's daughter – because the locker she was now using had been vacant since the beginning of the year. She had turned around for just a second but it was like I was hit with cupid's arrow. Brown hair, brown eyes, no makeup, and not too over done with clothes. She looked completely natural and beautiful. I could tell right away that she was not like the other girls in this school; yep I had found my _girl_.

I walked to my locker, put my stuff away and organized my stuff for first hour. I could have sworn she looked over at me but I was not sure. I was getting ready to introduce myself when I heard her curse and her backpack hit the ground. I would help her pick up her stuff, it's the kind thing too do and I could engage her in conversation.

"Here let me help you, you must be the chief's daughter." I said while grabbing some of her pencils.

"Yep that's me." She seemed annoyed when she said that, but I guess I was not the first one to say 'The Chiefs daughter'. This had been going around the school all week that she would be coming to Forks.

She stood up with her stuff and so did I. She put her stuff in her locker before getting her pencils from me. She thanked me, grabbed her stuff for class and took off. Okay so she did not seem like one for small talk but I needed to know her name, and find out if we had any classes together so I followed her. I ran to catch up and found myself in front of her and she stopped walking.

"I'm Edward." I introduced myself and extended my hand. She just stared at it like she did not know what too do.

"Uh, I don't shake hands." She stated. I found it not to be a big deal.

"Oh that's okay-"She went around me before I even finished talking, I found myself annoyed in a laughable way. She was definitely not like the other girls in this school who liked to keep me in their sites, and not let me go until the second bell for class rings.

I kept up with her this time; we were walking side-by-side. I slowed my pace to keep up with her.

"I didn't get your name." I was a bit eager.

"Isabella, preferably Bella." She said without looking at me, and I noticed she had her schedule out. Now if I can just keep her attention. I had never had to work so hard to keep someone's attention.

"So what's your first class?"

She groaned then answered me. "Biology." She seemed annoyed again.

"Perfect!" I said nonchalantly. "That's my first class too. Just take right at the next hallway and it's the third classroom on the left."

We engaged in one more bit of talk and I discovered that we had the first five hours of classes together, I tried to hide my happiness about it, but it was just too good to be true! We made it too the class room. I held the door open for her and introduced her too the teacher, then my day got better: her assigned seat was next to mine.

Now that Bella was here, Mondays did not seem so bad.

**Next chapter starts in EPOV. Please leave a review. **


	2. To rescue and dazzle

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Okay I said at the end of chapter one that this chapter would start off in EPOV well plans changed. There is EPOV though. This may seem a little OOC for Bella but if you read this summary, then you'll know why.**

* * *

**Chapter two: To rescue and dazzle**

**BPOV**

Block everything else in my past, and this was the longest day of my life ever. My first hour class – Biology – just carried on and on, and felt very uncomfortable with my lab partner, Edward. Every time I looked over in his direction, whether it be casual or intentional he was staring and would quickly look my way. For some reason he just gave me a stalker feel. I could be bold to say for I had not even known him for a full hour and he could not seem to get away from me.

After that the day passed on. Almost the whole school came to me with that look 'you're the chief's daughter'. After about ten people I just started introducing myself with Bella, it was really none of there business what my birth certificate name was.

Then Edward was always seemingly there. In between classes, at our lockers, at luch and walking me to class. He kept making an attempt at small talk, but I mostly just thanked him for helping me find my classes, he even showed me to my last class – Art- the one class Edward and I did not share.

Art was the one thing I actually looked forward too. I loved to sketch, color, and occasionally paint but of course there was always a distraction for me in this school.

I was settled into sketching when it seemed I found another potential stalker.

"Hi, I'm Mike."

"Bella," I said rigidly without looking at him.

"So you're the-"

"The chief's daughter… no, that's not me." I said sarcastically.

Mike cracked a laugh, and then went silent; that's when I looked at him. He looked very confused and unsure of what to say.

"Uh, I was told that you were the Chiefs Daughter, uh…"

Wow, he actually took me seriously, I wanted to laugh but instead I scowled at him.

"Joke, ha ha ha, funny! I am the chiefs daughter." I stated simply.

"Oh, yeah right." Mike said before laughing again, he laughed in way too make himself look good. I did not find this amusing at all. I returned to my drawing. I was drawing a scenery setting.

"Cool drawing."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Mr. Newton you better get to work or I will find something for you to work on, something you won't like." The teacher stood in front of my desk, practically staring Mike down.

"Yes, Ms. Hanon." Mike responded and l listened as he walked away.

"Is there anything you need Miss Swan." Ms. Hanon asked once Mike was out of earshot.

"Uh, I don't think so."

"Well if you need anything just let me know." She spoke and walked away. If only I could get that action from potential stalkers.

I had my drawing finished before the last bell of the day rang, and was the first one of the class room. I made down the first hallway when déjà vu occurred.

"Bella wait up!" Mike Newton yelled from afar.

"What now?!" I said a little too loudly causing students emerging from classrooms to stop and look at me. The looks lasted for a second then they were gone. I turned around to see Mike weaving his way though the crowds of students.

"I almost lost you there." Mike stated when he finally caught up too me.

"That would be a good thing." I said, but Mike took my statement as sarcasm this time and began laughing AGAIN, only his voice was a little squeaky. It really annoyed me.

"Well then, did you want something?" I asked, I was really trying to work on my attitude issues, but maybe if I let him down gently he might back off; if I were to be mean, that would just cause un-needed drama.

"Actually, I figured since you were new here, that maybe I could show you around town…"

I really did not need anyone chauffeuring around Forks; it was small enough to where I could figure things out on my own.

"…and we could do that right now if you'd like?"

"Uh, I don't think so." I stated without emotion.

"You really don't know when to give up do you Newton?"

I turned to the deep voice, it was Edward. Only for the first time all day he was not smiling.

"What does it matter to you Cullen?" Mike's happy-go-lucky look faded and he became very stern.

"It matters because Bella is obviously annoyed with you, and if anyone is going to show Bella Forks its going to be me." Edward stated with pride.

"Whoa! Mo one will be showing me anywhere!" I interjected.

"Well what do you know Cullen she does not want to be around you either." Mike huffed his shoulders in an attempt to be smug.

Mike's arrogance was making me very exasperated, so much for trying to be nice; but I would not let him get any satisfaction either.

"Ok, you know what! I'd rather be stranded on an island with Edward over you Mike! You creep me out, just go away!"

That did it. His stature slipped-fell as did his ego and he did as I said and left. I smiled at myself while trying to avoid Edward's gaze, he too was probably smug that I dejected Mike.

"Creeper! That's right, he stalked my sister freshman year."

Edward's statement confirmed my stalker vibe about Mike, but I had also learned something more about Edward. He had a sister, who probably just as beautiful as Edward. Compared to Mike Edward was the best looking guy I really saw today.

"Well, Thanks for the rescue." I found myself happy to say.

"No prob-"

"Don't say that, if I had not met you, then no one would have rescued me from that creeper."

"Well like I said no problem. I'm surprised you said that though, I can see a lot of people – guys particularly – would be lining up to rescue you."

What a line, I mean come on there was no way he could see me like that. I'm just an ordinary high school student trying to get through life. Plus he would not see me as very beautiful if he saw the scar on my chest (chances of that happening were zero) and that I'm living off a stranger's heart.

"Um, so do I... I uh... hug you now?" I asked hesitantly.

Edward tilted his head looking at me with a confused expression before letting out a chuckle. His laugh was normal, in-fact his voice was very soothing.

"Not that I'd mind but why do you say that?"

"It's seems to be a popular notion around this place," Out of the corner of my eye I could see at least six different people hugging, but I had seen earlier throughout the day too. "Plus you did rescue me from Mike-the-Creeper."

Edward just smiled at me.

"Well you don't have to hug me, but the thank you sufficed."

"Well its more than that, you've been unusually welcoming today. Let's just leave it at that." And with that I took a stop forward and embraced him putting my arms barely around his shoulders and letting go before he returned the hug.

I would have never normally done something like that but there was a small part of me that could issue goodwill feelings.

I turned away from Edward and mouthed him a goodbye and walked away.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had to admit I was very surprised when Bella mentioned giving me a hug, I never really hugged people I barely knew but I felt making an exception for Bella, especially seeming that Bella was determined to do it-do it as kind gesture.

She hugged me, I did not get to hug back but she hugged me and it felt really good. It felt normal – compared to being attacked by other women when being hugged – and did I mention good. Her touch was very light but simple and she smelled very good (a scent I would need help identifying from Rosalie or Alice) but the scent was not overdone.

I just stood there in place as she said goodbye, I was going to say goodbye back but the sound of my best friends clapping echoed through the air.

"Well Eddie scores with the chief's daughter!"

Despite the fact that my family is already rich enough – if I had a dollar for everytime Emmett called me Eddie I'd be able to stop living off my father. Okay so it may not sound right to say 'living off my father' but Carlisle never let Jasper, Rosalie, and I get jobs or worry about money, so it was just a fact. I always tried to think about that over pounding Emmett for calling me Eddie, because that annoyed me more than anything.

"Don't call me Eddie Emmett, and enough of the 'chief's daughter' jokes, she is actually pretty cool too me." Cool, sweet, beautiful…

Cupids arrow (love at first site) was a given when it came to Bella, but the terms cupids arrow may to sappy for me atleast, but I found the word 'dazzled' perfect when it came to Bella.

**Okay I had to end it there because Bella is the one who all about being dazzled by Edward but now Edward is dazzled by Bella!!! :) **

**Chapter three coming soon.**


	3. Too Strong?

Well I finally got my computer back, yay!!!!!!

Thanks for the reviews!

This chapter starts the next day from chapters one and two.

Chapter three: Too Strong?

* * *

"Prophase," I stated and preceded to write the answer down on a sheet of paper. We were to separate onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis and I did the first slide. "You conquer?" I slid the microscope to Edward as I wrote down the answer. I did not get a response or hear any movement.

"Edward." I looked over to him and he quickly looked away. He was staring at me… again.

"I'm sorry, what?" He seemed confused.

"I got prophase, do you want to check?" I asked getting ready to stare him down if he would not concentrate on the work.

I really did not want to fall behind in any way, I had lost a years schooling thanks to my heart problems and now I just wanted to get through it as easy as possible.

"No, I trust you." His voice was very engaging, it followed by a smile. If I was a bit stronger my heart just might melt but I would not let myself go there, I probably was not the only girl in the school that thought that about Edward Cullen.

"Okay, then do you want to do the next the one?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He responded, then switched to the next slide. I readied my pencil to write the answer as he examined the slide.

"Anaphase." He stated, I wrote the answer down but I wanted to check, I was not as easy as Edward.

"Mind if I check?"

"No not at all." He slid the microscope towards me with a smile still plastered on his face. I checked, Anaphase. Instead of giving him any satisfaction I took the slide off and planted the last one. My answer came to me in less then fifteen seconds.

"And the last one is Interphase." I wrote the last answer down before writing both our names on the paper.

I sighed in relief

"Well that was easy… enough."

"Easy enough, we are the only people done." Edward said pointing too the rest of the class that was still working, examining the biology books for their answers.

"I did a lab similar to this back at my own school." I had done the lab before my heart problems started.

"Speaking of old school, were did you move from?" He seemed generally interested to know.

"Phoenix."

"Far cry from Forks."

"But I was born here and them my mom and I moved when I was four." I stated softly. I did not know much at four years old but I knew I was sad to be leaving daddy but happy to be going on what mom called a new adventure. Phoenix was adventurous all right, but I was never happy there.

"Why'd you and your mom move?" Edward was staring at me again, and I was not happy with the staring or his question. Too many personals to someone who is a complete stranger to me.

"I'm not comfortable with answering that and it's really none of your business." I spoke sternly.

Edward looked away from me but he did not look frazzled.

"I'm sorry I guess I have a tendency to come too strong. I'm really sorry." He acknowledged. No kidding, but I would not go any further than that after all I initiated a hug yesterday.

"Well, I guess I'll go turn the paper in." It was all I could think to say, I was not sure how to respond to what Edward said.

After receiving praise from the teacher on 'a job well done' I buried myself in a book for the remainder of the class. Edward concentrated on some paper, and did not continually look at me which I took as a good sign.

He continued the conversation when leaving class though, something that I should have seen coming.

"Bella I'm really sorry. I should have never asked something so personal like that, it's just I did say I'm sorry and usually people respond with a 'that's okay' or I forgive you. I don't want to go through the rest of this day knowing that you're mad at me."

Maybe I was being a little to harsh, I really did not know, but what he said about going through the day with me being mad at him really hit me. Know has ever cared like that.

"Edward I would say 'that's okay' or 'it's not a big deal' but know one has ever cared enough about me to go that far and I just don't know how to respond to certain things and right now I seem to be the subject of gossip around here and that just pushes me over the edge. I do not like it and there just some things that people don't need to know about me…."

I had to stop before I said too much more, there were too many truths coming out with Edward already.

"… I have to get to class."

This time I walked away from Edward much faster, hoping that he would not see the tears that began to escape my eyes.

* * *

**EPOV**

It broke my heart to hear Bella say that know really cared enough about her. How could anyone possibly hate her? She is the most beautiful and sweet person I had ever met. Okay, so sweet is a stretch since she's snapped at me earlier but compared to most girls I know she is sweet in her own way. I liked-enjoyed being around her.

Xxxx

Bella did not show up to second hour and I did not get to talk in third or fourth hour. She was avoiding me, probably afraid of what I might say. I did not want to scare her anymore, but I needed to be on good terms with Bella so I took a chance at lunch.

"Bella, would you like to sit with me for lunch." I caught her when she exited the lunch line. Her lunch caught even caught my eye, she had a lot of fruit and vegetables, and a bottled water. To me it seemed unusual, most students her went for the pizza and pop but then again she did not strike me as the type to worry about her weight.

"Uh… Uh… I don't know." She seemed startled that I even asked her; maybe I could ease her a bit.

"Don't worry we won't be alone. You'll get to meet my brother, sister, my best friend, and my by best friends. It's only five people who won't gossip about you."

Well Emmett had done some gossiping, but I already gave them there warning and they were all very welcoming to having Bella sit with us. Especially Alice who first asked if she might like to go shopping.

"Plus I'd really like if we could be friends and friends sit together at lunch."

I really hoped I was getting through to her. I really wanted to be her friend, and that's what I would go for right now. Even thought I want to so much more.

"Okay," She said in a soft but sweet voice. I just smiled at her then cautiously put my hand on her back and led to her too the table.

"Okay so before I do official introductions. I need to just give you a few details, if that's okay. Nothing to personal."

Bella rolled her eyes then nodded her head in an okay. We stopped before the table where the others could not see us and I gave her the necessities.

"Jasper and Rosalie – they are twins and my younger siblings, were are all in the same grade. They are the blondes."

"Wait how are you in the same grade if you are older?"

"Yeah we get that a lot. We were all born the same year."

"Oh," She seemed fine with it.

"Rosalie is dating my best friend Emmett, the one the _big bear_ stature, he is kind of a goof ball but according to Rosalie he's a sweet guy. Jasper is dating Alice."

"Let me guess she's the really short one with spiked hair." She said smirking.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked in a surprising manner.

"Well you already went through three out of the four." Okay she was being logical and using common sense.

"Though I must warn you; Alice is big on fashion and shopping. Rosalie is too but not as bad as Alice, and Alice is already probably making plans to take you shopping."

"Great, I hate shopping!"

"I figured that, if she does, I'll find a way to get you out of it."

"Kay, can we just get this over with? I'm hungry, I want to eat."

We made it to the table and everyone just lit up when they saw Bella.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice," Alice started to skip to Bella as to give her a hug, but I just glared at her – without Bella seeing – telling her that might not be a good idea. Alice kept her demeanor and still skipped to Bella.

"You going to eat lunch with us?" Alice asked happily.

"Well I have food, and I am at your table. What else would I be doing?"

Emmett began to laugh at Bella's comment. I could see him and Bella getting along just fine.

Bella and I sat down and Alice went through the introductions I went through earlier. Bella seemed interested to meet the people I called my family and friends. We went through eating with small talk but when leaving lunch I could of swore I saw Bella smiling.

**Okay Bella is still a bit cold hearted she's not going to open up till later chapters but she's smiling cause she's getting treatment she's never had before. That'll be explained later. Please leave a review.**


	4. Strangers

****

Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry that I don't do quicker updates; recently I've been with a family member who just had emergency surgery but don't give up on me, the updates will come.

* * *

**Chapter four: Strangers**

**EPOV**

I became very elated when I saw Bella smile when leaving lunch. I was glad that I was able to get "closer" to her without scaring her off but when she smiled I just wanted more of her. Her smile was very beautiful; it alone could light up a room. It was also the first time I'd seen her smile in the past two days since she arrived. Now I had an inclination of hope that I could get closer to Bella.

Bella had made it out of the lunch room pretty quickly and I was going to go and catch up with her when my brother stopped me.

"You really like Bella, don't you?" Jasper asked in a simple matter, I was glad that he was not being funny about it.

"I, uh…"

"You could not keep your eyes off her throughout lunch and you were practically in a daze watching her leave."

"Jasper,"

"Edward you like her, I can feel it plus if your eyes get any wider when watching Bella the whole school will know."

A group of sophomores walked past us staring at me weirdly, and when they walked away they confirmed what Jasper said. "Did you see his eyes? "He's probably on drugs…"

Drugs that was a new one. Of course not all drugs were bad; Bella could just be an addiction to me. Though I had to stop myself addiction was to strong a word for someone I've only known for two days, I would stick with being dazzled.

"Okay I like her and that is all I want to say about it."

I had never really been comfortable discussing my feelings about girls-women with my siblings especially being that I had not really been in a serious relationship before. Freshman year I went to homecoming with Jessica Stanley and according to her we dated but I guess you can't saying dating when you don't go out on dates or hang out outside of school; We held hands and kissed a few times but it did not get very far. Then I always had a date for dances that followed, but I really never had anyone to call girlfriend… till now.

"Okay, but I like her too. She seems nice. She'd be really good for you."

If there was anything that I would agree on with Jasper is that Bella would be really good for me but not because that I really like her but I needed to be settled in life. I've never been a commitment guy – I can commit to women – but when it comes to life and things like deciding what I'm going to do with my future when graduating I had not settled on, I've just floated through life and someone like Bella would definitely make me want to look at the important things in life.

Jasper and I were the last ones to make it out of the lunch room but we stopped again when both of our cell phones rang.

_1 new Voicemail_

Jasper and I had the same messages from Carlisle. He needed us to go home and get some files from his office. He did not ask Rosalie because she had a test and Carlisle called the school and got either one of us excused for the rest of the day-which is two more hours.

I was always jumping at the chances to get out of school early. Rosalie, Jasper, and I were always running errands for our dad but I wanted to enjoy another hour with Bella.

"Jasper you want to do it?" I asked eagerly.

"I can't do it, mom just got a letter from the school; I've been late to class a lot lately and one more late and I have to make it up in hour of detention each day of the week to make up the time and I do not have time for detention."

"Well maybe you should spend less time making out with Alice in between classes-Carlisle got us an excuse."

"Yeah, but just because I'm late does not mean five minutes late."

"Fine I'll do it, but Rosalie or mom can do dad's next errand."

Page break

I was walking outside of school into the student parking and that's when I was happy too know I would not be missing out on time with Bella because there she was. Throwing her book bag into her Jeep. I stayed hidden so she did not think I was stalking her. Why was she leaving? I wondered if she was skipping, maybe she too had an errand to run but I did not see Bella leaving school to run an errand. She did not mention anything to me but why would she. To her I'm still a complete stranger and she is the same.

I listened as she drove off then I proceeded to do the same once I got to my Volvo.

* * *

"Excuse me, I'm here to see my father, Dr.-"

"Edward!"

Carlisle appeared around the corner. He must have really needed these files.

"What? Were you just waiting for me to arrive with your files?" I asked then smirked at him. My father was one of the most prompt people I know.

"To an extent," He smirked too.

He reached out and grabbed the files from my hand.

"Thank you son, this will help at the meeting… Ah Dr. Devlin will you be joining us at the meeting?"

A doctor a few years younger than Carlisle walked passed when Carlisle was grabbing the files. He was also a prompt and multitasked.

"I'm going to try but I've got a patient I can't miss right now." He walked up next to Carlisle.

"Oh, Dr. Devlin this is my son Edward."

"Dr. Devlin," The doctor reached his hand out and I grabbed it for a quick shake.

"Well I'll come to the meeting if this appointment does not go over."

"Well I hope you can. All the input we can get would be great." Carlisle said anxiously.

"Well I better get to that appointment." Dr. Devlin stepped forward to the nurses' station.

"Well Dad I'm going to go now."

"Thanks again son."

I turned away from Carlisle and started walking out the way I came in.

"_Nurse Cooper you can tell Ms. Swan that I'm ready to see her now."_

I stopped dead in my tracks… Bella was here in the hospital. Now I would not let myself panic it was probably just for a simple check-up, but it seemed odd to be going to a Doctors appointment when she has been in Forks for such a small amount of time. My curiosity got the better of me so I stayed hidden in the hall and watched as Dr. Devlin and a very nervous and fidgety Bella walked past my point of view. Once they were out of sight I caught back up with Carlisle.

"Dad!"

"Edward, did you forget something?" He asked in a concerned manner.

"Was that Isabella Swan that just walked away with Dr. Devlin?"

"Chief Swan's daughter, yes, I believe it was. Why?"

"I did expect to see Bella here."

"Bella? You know her?"

"Yeah... I kind of do." I lied, if I were to get any answers from Carlisle he would have to believe that I knew her more than just the girl I showed too her classes and he might be put off if I said I was practically in love with someone who I don't even know.

"Well I don't think I can answer that but I can tell you that Dr. Devlin is our cardiologist."

**Okay sorry for the shortness and feel free for honesty… I'm not at ****all happy with this chapter, so I need your opinion on it. Please and thank you! A new chapter soon!**


	5. Stop and Stare

**Well I know I just updated like two day s ago but I just could not resist. I've been in such a good mood lately, so I decided to do another update.**

**I just love those reviews! Thank you!  
**

* * *

**Chapter five: Stop and Stare**

**BPOV**

"Okay, well everything looks good Isabella."

"Bella!" I scolded. I told him to call me Bella when we first met a little over an hour ago.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. As I was saying you tests came back clean, you are doing a good job with sticking with the diet and taking your medication. I don't think I've got anything new to say unless you have any questions."

"No. No questions, can I go now?" I asked eagerly I got the same results from my last appointment in Phoenix but I'd never question when these appointments would end. I knew my heart would not just pick up my life like one I was born with. I was told before hand I would have to do appointments every two months for two years with my new heart.

"Yes, make sure to schedule an appointment before you leave."

"Okay I will."

I left the office slowly, not wanting Dr. Devlin to think I was anxious to get away. I had to take these appointments seriously. My mom had once said that if I'm not going to take my health seriously then I don't deserve a new heart. She said that was when I was really depressed. I was so angry with the health problems I was having, and I wanted to keep my heart.

I closed the door behind me then I moved fast before stopping at the Nurses station and scheduling my next appointment.

"Okay so that's two months from now on…"

"Bella," There was that all too familiar voice.

"Edward! Please, please tell me that you are not following me?" I said getting annoyed.

"I can honestly say no to that, my dad works here and I had to bring something too him."

"During school hours?" I eyed him curiously.

"Yeah, if you don't believe me just ask Jasper or Rosalie. We run errands for our dad during school hours all the time. As long as we get passing grades my dad does not care if were miss some school."

Okay I could believe him, and to think he was lying would make me a hypocrite. I did chastise him the other day when he started asking me things that I did not want to answer. He was answering me and that's more than I've done for him.

"Okay, I believe you. I think I'm going to go now." I looked back to the nurse whose mouth formed an 'o' shape. Was she really just waiting to finish talking to me? I suppressed a laugh.

"I'll be here again two-months from today. Thank you."

I turned around and walked away and Edward followed… yet again.

"So are you going back to school?" He asked.

"I don't think so, you?" I surprised myself; I was getting into small talk with Edward.

"I never do. Plus there is only like an hour of class left anyways." Edward seemed smug as he said this.

I felt myself smile, for some reason that was just so him.

"Nice too see you smiling." That caught me off guard.

"Don't get use to it."

Edward smiled back at me, "How did I know you were going to say that?" He said with a chuckle.

"Okay is this some attempt at small talk or something?"

"Yes it is. Is it working, because it seems like you actually want too talk to me." His smile turned to a grin.

"Yeah I guess it is, weren't you the one who wanted to be friends. Friends talk I assume." I hoped he did not take that seriously _friends talk I assume_, that just made me sound stupid.

"Of course, you know speaking of friends is it okay if I ask you something?" Edward seemed hesitant saying that and that aggravated me. Whenever people started a sentence with "Can I ask you something?" when the answer is obviously going to be yes, why can't they just ask what they wanted to ask straight up. It annoyed me to no end.

"It depends on what you're asking." I felt like I was playing a game with Edward.

"I noticed that you were with Dr. Devlin, the cardiologist. Are you okay?"

I stopped dead in my tracks looking away from Edward. I wanted to be angry at him, maybe he was following me if he knew who my doctor was but then he did say his dad worked here at the hospital – Edward probably knew a lot of the Doctors here – but it still surprised me.

"Uh... Edward I have to go."

I started to walk away but Edward stopped me, grabbing my wrist he pulled me close to him. I could see concern and sadness written all over his face.

"Bella, a cardiologist… you're definitely not here for a checkup. Please tell me are you okay?"

I pulled my arm from his grip and looked away from him.

"Why do you care?!" I was so used to being evasive that Edward caring just shocked me.

"Because,"

"Because what Edward? You DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" It was the truth, no one really knew me.

"What if I said I wanted to get to know you, Bella I want to be your friend, and if I didn't then I would not be here right now."

"Well what if I did not want you to know me. It would make things to much easier." I challenged.

"Believe that all you want, I'm just trying to be a friend." Edward argued back.

Tears began forming in my eyes but not only were they out sadness but that of anger, "Well maybe I don't want any friends!" The words came out before I even realized. I always felt okay being alone but I probably just ruined any chance of that changing because with Edward having one friend felt okay. That nothing in my life would change.

Edward just stared at me unsure of how to respond. I took the opportunity and ran away not looking back but knowing that he would not follow me. I brought this on myself, just like with everything else in my life.

* * *

**EPOV**

She did not want to be my friend. I was not sure how to feel about that. I had done so much to put myself in her way, to make friends with her. To be close to her and when it seems I'm getting somewhere she just shuts me out.

It hurt, one could call me crazy for saying that about a stranger but Bella was right I barely knew here but I still felt hurt. I had never had so many feelings and emotions about one person.

The hurt was minimal though, Bella may not want to admit it but she does need a friend. Why would anyone want to be lonely? I did not like being lonely.

I watched as Bella ran away and fought the urge to run after her, it would probably not be best right now. Especially since she thinks I'm always following her.

Even though she hurt me, I was not going to give up on her. She was hiding something from me. Was she pushing me away or does she really not want to be my friend?

I watched her till she was out of sight. Then what I decided to do next was probably not a good idea and goes over the edge on invading privacy.

I went to Dr. Devlin's office. Luckily he was not there and I went in. Looking around his office for a minute, then I walked to his desk. My luck just got better. A small stack of files sat on the desk and on top the file I needed read _Swan, Isabella_.

Grabbing the file I stared at it, it was thicker than most the files on the desk. That only peeked my curiosity. Gripping the opening of the file an inner debate flowed in my thoughts on whether to read Bella's file or not.

**So will he read the file or not? You'll find out next chapter. Please leave a review. **


	6. Explanations

**Thanks for the reviews, here is chapter six!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter six: Explanations**

Grabbing the file I stared at it, it was thicker than most the files on the desk. That only peeked my curiosity. Gripping the opening of the file an inner debate flowed in my thoughts on whether to read Bella's file or not.

I flipped the manila folder open but hesitated before looking at the paper on top. This was very aggregate in invading a person's privacy. Though it may be the only way that I can find out what is going on with Bella.

My eyes finally found the top paper which was a basic medical form with Bella's medical history that started when she was a baby. I scanned the paper for something a little more recent and I found something. About two years ago Bella had collapsed and was brought into the hospital were the doctors discovered a heart defect her heart was slowly fading; she would have less than a year to live. Bella needed a heart transplant…

"EDWARD!"

I slammed the manila folder shot and came face-to-face with a shocked and not very happy Carlisle.

"Edward, what are doing? What are doing in Dr. Devlin's office reading his files?!"

"Dad, I can explain." Yes I could explain my reasons but either way judging by the look on Carlisle's face I was in trouble.

"You better have really good explanation." He countered.

There was no getting out of this. I would just get it all out.

"When I asked you about Bella and Dr. Devlin earlier it was because I was concerned for Bella. Dad, I have some unrequited feelings for Bella and yet she is a complete stranger. This probably sounds stupid considering that I just met her but I was concerned when I saw Bella here at the hospital and then when you told me that Dr. Devlin was the cardiologist… I just... Bella would not tell me and we got into this fight…"

Carlisle was still angry I could see it in his eyes but he was smirking now.

"Do you even see yourself now, your eyes they're gleaming. I think I actually want to believe but you still can't do what you are doing right now. Please tell the file is not that of Miss Swan's?"

I furrowed my brow and shrugged my shoulders a guilty look claimed my face.

"Edward! Let's get out of her now!"

I followed Carlisle out of the office and luckily no one saw us, especially Dr. Devlin.

"Look Dad I'm sorry, but I know Bella is not going to tell me what's going on and its makes me anxious to know that she might not be okay."

"Edward I commend you for caring about someone you barely know. I can honestly say that since Miss Swan has medical problems but I do not condone sneaking around the hospital into a Doctors office and going through there things. Luckily for you I'm going to act like this never happened because what you did could affect me hear at the hospital if anyone here found out."

I guess I did not think that far, and it would kill me if my father got bad standings her at the hospital. Next to my Brother, Sister, and Mom my medicine-being a doctor was very important to him. To him it was not a career but an ardor.

"I'm sorry. I'll never do anything like that again." I promised and it was the honest truth.

"Well I'm sorry too but then again I'm not because for the rest of the week if you want to drive anywhere you're going to have to get a ride with your mother, Jasper, or Rosalie."

_WHAT!_

My jaw literally dropped. He was basically saying I have to go without my Volvo for a whole week. Of all the things he could do. I had been punished before, things taken away from me but it's been a few years and he has never taken my Volvo away.

"Dad come on, I'll learn from my mistakes."

"Well Edward you are eighteen years old and should have been smart enough to not pull a stunt like that. I still have to power to punish you – being eighteen years old or not – because you are my son, living in my home, and are still going to school. When you move out and are on your own then you can do all the stupid stunts you'd like, even though your mother and I raised you better than that but once your out your then you don't worry about getting your Volvo taken away."

I just stared at him but took his every word in, there was no way getting out of it.

"In fact I won't even tell your mother about this stunt if you can go the rest of the week without complaint."

"Yeah and like that'll fly she'll get suspicious when she sees that I'm not driving my Volvo."

"Well the economy does to save gas and your sister did just get that new convertible and so it's her turn to drive you and your brother to school."

Wow, the fact that he would lie to my mom like that was shocking but it made it easy for me to go through the rest of the week without complaint.

"Okay just as long as this week goes by fast."

* * *

When I got home Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice (who was always over) were in intense conversation. When Alice noticed me she popped her head and smiled at me. If she smiled anymore her face might just get stuck that way. She was practically beaming.

"Jasper why is your girlfriend giving that devious-I've-got-something-planned smile?" I tried to act annoyed but that was never a good look when it came to Alice Brandon. No one could ever be as predictable as Alice.

"Jasper told me that you liked Bella." She said happily.

I rolled my eyes then shot a death glare at Jasper and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I ran into her at the grocery store before I came over here and got her to say yes coming to the party at my house Friday night."

_Whoa!_

"No way, she's coming?" I was flabbergasted.

"Did I stutter, of course she's coming! Then I found out that you like her!" Alice seemed proud of this revelation.

"How? How did you get Bella to agree?"

"Well I told her that there is not much to do around Forks and she should have some fun. She said no at first but after a little much more convincing she gave in."

"Yeah, probably under protest."

Rosalie and Jasper snickered a laugh at that comment but Alice just ignored them.

"Hey if you're coming to the party and Bella is coming to the party then you and Bella can hang out. You can make sure she has a good time she mentioned that she was not much for partying."

"Well Alice I'd love to do that but I think Bella really does not want anything to do with me right now."

A revelation that I hoped would change. It was obvious from what I read from her medical file that she had or would be having a heart transplant. It shocked me but I would not judge, no one can do a damn thing about the diseases of the world and it just made me care for Bella even more.

I would have to be very patient and get her to want my friendship and maybe I could get her to open her heart.

**Please leave a review!!!! **


	7. Regrets, winning, and losing

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me!!!!**

Chapter seven: Regrets, winning, and losing

Back to BPOV

"_BELLA!" A high pitched voice yelled out to me as I placed a thing of banana's in the shopping cart. I looked to the direction of the voice; it was a short spiked-haired pixie… Alice. She was practically skipping her way towards me. _

"_Alice." I stated simply once she approached me. She carried an overfilled basket of junk food and a thick fashion magazine sat on top._

_She eyed the items in my cart, "What's with the health kick?" She was referring to the fact that I had a lot of fruit and vegetables in my cart._

"_Oh, my dad has this cholesterol thing so he needs to eat more fruits and veggies." I lied, it was more for me. After the new heart I was put on a strict diet. I did not mind fruit, but I've never been a big vegetable eater. _

"_Oh," Alice shrugged her shoulders then smiled at me, "You should come to my party on Friday night." _

_Party, uh, I hated parties. Loud music, loud people, and people dancing and talking. I went to a party once back in Phoenix and I got bored real fast._

"_Uh, I don't think so."_

"_Oh, come on you have to come. You're new here and if you had not figured it yet but the closest thing to fun in Forks is the next city."_

_Okay she had me there, we could actually agree on something. From what I've seen about Forks in the past few days was just dull and boring._

_You got that right." I stated without emotion. I grabbed the cart and began walking around the corner into the next aisle. From the corner of my eyes Alice stood there looking confused but then shrugged it off and caught up with me._

"_So…" _

"_So… what Alice?"_

'_You know what… Bella. You need to come to my party." Alice looked very happy-go-lucky, her demeanor never changing, like trying to convince me that coming to her party was not a chore. _

"_It will be fun." She said and almost jumped in the air. Not only was Alice really happy but she has a lot of energy too. Back in Phoenix there were a lot of people like her but they were also conceited bitches. I actually felt like smiling at Alice, she just kind had that affect on people, making them want to smile, I could only guess that though._

"_Alice I'm a not a partying person."_

"_SO!" She was happy that I was not a party person, I suppressed a laugh. Alice, from zero to sixty and back again in five seconds. She just stared at me, "Look Bella you really don't have a choice. You are new here and I'm going to show you a good time. Regrets are monsters Bella and I just know that you'll regret not coming. You can honestly tell me that you'd be okay with lounging around on a Friday night, something that you can do whenever you wanted if you think about it."_

"_You're not going to give up, are you?" That much was obvious._

"_Nope, I'll give you the directions to my house tomorrow at school"_

_Alice smiled at me and walked off. _

"_Hey! I didn't say yes!" I yelled to her._

"_I know! But you were going too…"_

"So you are going to Alice's party?" A deep velvet voice whispered into my ear.

I turned around and stared at Edward angrily, why couldn't he just leave me alone?

I was angry at him for so many reasons. For practically stalking me, how he was interested in why I was seeing a cardiologist – I could only imagine what he knew about me now – and for wanting to be my friend…

That one hit me hard. I was being stupid, to be angry at someone for wanting to be my friend. I might as well be insane. Friendships had never been easy for me in the past. Friendships always come and go, why set myself up for more _heartbreak_.

"Yes I am." I stated and turned back around to sort through my locker.

"Well you don't strike me as the partying type?"

Here we go more attempted small talk. I was beginning to hate the term _small talk_. Very overrated.

"You got a problem with that?" I turned back to face him crossing my arms over my chest. I glared at him as I waited for his answer.

"So what you don't like to party, I actually meant how did Alice get you to say yes to going." Edward talked like it was the most shocking thing in the world, like it was a really big deal. I did not see as shocking though.

"Regrets," I answered.

"Regrets?" He questioned in a confused manner.

"Alice said regrets are monsters, that I'd regret not coming to her party. Plus it's seems to be the only fun thing to do around Forks."

Edward just smiled at me, Alice was right about regrets because in that moment I regretted telling him and I really had no reason too.

"Well Alice is right! If there is one thingI've learned over the years is too not bet against Alice." He seemed very serious about it. I looked to the floor and stared aimlessly at my shoes, if I were to walk away he would just follow me.

"Edward! Why are you talking to me? I think I made it clear where I stand with you."

If I kept up the conversation then I'd be a hypocrite for the way I wrote him off yesterday.

"Yeah you did and I think you're crazy." He responded eagerly.

Wow! It was like he was reading my thoughts or something. I just told myself I might as well be crazy for not wanting his friendship and her he was stating an almost fact.

"So Edward then it's really simple I don't want to be your friend."

"That's not fair Bella, because it would make so happy to be your friend and I think it would make you happy too."

"_Because what Edward? You DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" It was the truth, no one really knew me. _

I almost shuddered at the memory, I hated when anyone made assumptions about me. I would tell him again, and hopefully he won't argue with me.

"Edward don't you remember what I told you yesterday, I-"

"Did you not hear anything I just said Bella. You are not going to win this one."

Edward had that 'two-can-play-this-game' look, he was intimidating me, and he was fighting back. Even in his stubbornness I admired his determination.

"Well here's the thing Edward. I've lost a lot in my life, and for once in my life I'd like to win."

Edward's demeanor went from determined to concerned in a sympathetic way.

"Bella…" He hesitated, unsure of how to put his words. "I-I wish you would let me win. I can tell that you want to win, but I want to me your friend. Period. End of story, let me be your friend and I'll make it up too you."

"Well here's the thing Edward, if I had a heart I would let you win."

**Please leave a review. If you seemed confused by that last statement the confusion ends here… The old Bella, before she got the new heart would let Edward win, and even though, yes she has heart, it's not Bella. **

**If any of you are reading Lost and Found, I promise to get an update soon. The plot is through my mind but my muse for chapter fifteen keeps changing and I don't want to disappoint. **


End file.
